


Anytime

by miajs4378



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Speculation????I guess for what's happening in the aftermath of the tornado, basically just more rambling about these dum dums, ugh where is season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miajs4378/pseuds/miajs4378
Summary: Amy and Jonah deal with the aftermath of the tornado that ripped through the store, and ponder the possible consequences of the kiss. Originally posted to my tumblr.





	Anytime

A week. That’s how long it had been since Amy had seen him. A week. That’s how long it had been since she’d kissed him.

The store was still a mess, no one knew exactly when they would be able to go back. For now, corporate had reassigned most of the employees to different branches. Amy didn’t get as many hours at the new branch, which sucked since the bills kept piling up, but at least the company had made an effort to keep them employed. Jonah was stationed at the Kirkwood branch while she was at Richmond Heights. Amy hated it. She also kinda hated how much she hated it. She’d been doing this job for a decade before he showed up, there was no reason it should bother her so much that he wasn’t around. More than that, it bothered her that she couldn’t stop thinking about him, about kissing him, and about the strange pain at seeing him walk away as she turned back to her car to go home.

On top of that, these Richmond Heights people were the worst. Not only were they incompetent, but they were irritating. She laughed to herself, remembering that she would have used those two words to describe Jonah not too long ago. Why did it always have to come back to him? She tried to shake thoughts of him and continue with her day.

Things at home weren’t any better than they were at work. She had gotten more distant with Adam, and more frustrated with him too. Since she was making less money with less hours she needed him to pull his own weight and he wasn’t. He’d noticed her change in behavior and grew more irritable, snapping more frequently and ignoring her constant requests for help around the house. There had been a brief reprieve from the tension right after the tornado, both just happy to be alive, but it hadn’t lasted for long.

Two more weeks went by in the same, grueling fashion. She thought about calling Jonah, or texting him. But something held her back.

Almost three weeks had passed before she finally saw Jonah again. It had been an extra horrible day at work. They were understaffed and a few of the employees had been giving her a hard time, not helping out, leaving her to take care of multiple jobs at once, snickering when she got worked up about it. She had no authority at this store and try as she might she couldn’t seem to get these idiots to respect her. On top of that, she an Adam had a mega fight earlier that week. It was about something mundane at first but had ended with her yelling that if they couldn’t figure things out then she wanted a divorce. Luckily, Emma hadn’t been home to witness it. With everything that was bothering her, when the day came to an end and she hopped in her car and to find that it wouldn’t start, she snapped. She called Jonah.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” she stated lamely.

“Yeah, I kinda figured. Caller ID and all,” he chuckled weakly. “What’s up?”

“I um…” she stopped short. Why had she called him? She should have called a tow truck or Adam for a ride. She realized in that moment that she really didn’t want to go home.

He seemed to sense something was off because he asked, “What’s wrong?” His voice was filled to the brim with genuine concern.

“I..uh…my car won’t start and…are you busy?” she asked tentatively.

“You at work?”

“Yeah.”

“Hang tight, I’ll be there in a minute.”

As promised, not long after she’d hung up, his car pulled into the parking lot. He got out and pulled a pair of jumper cables from the trunk of his car, placing them on the roof before walking over to her.

“Hey, long time no see.” He offered her a small smile. “You want me to call a tow company or you wanna see if we can get it started?” he asked, gesturing to the cables. He was still in his uniform. He looked almost as tired as she felt.

“We can try to get it started.”

They tried for about 20 minutes to get the car started with the jumper cables, finally conceding and calling to get her car towed.

“You need a ride home?” Jonah asked when the tow truck had finally come and gone.

She ignored him, “You hungry?”

He went along with her change in topic. “Um, yeah I guess so. Any ideas?”

“How about that Thai food place by the store?”

“Sounds good.”

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves laughing and talking over cartons of food in Jonah’s car. Amy hadn’t understood how much she had boxed away and had been wanting to talk about over the past few weeks until he asked how the new store was going. She had just started rambling and couldn’t seem to stop. The floodgates had opened. She realized that as much as she had other friends and people in her life who she could talk to if she really needed it, the only person she had wanted to talk to was Jonah.

She took a deep breath before mumbling a soft, “I’ve missed you, ya know.”

He smiled, “I’ve missed you too.”

They were quiet for a minute before he said, “I bet it’s not quite the same, over at Richmond Heights. You probably miss having me around to screw things up and irritate you by not listening. I bet it’s dull without that daily excitement.”

She knew he was kidding, trying to lighten the mood for both of their benefit, but she turned to him and said, “No I actually just really missed you. I think I just forgot how much this job sucks when you’re not doing it with your friends. I mean even when you do like your coworkers it’s not the best job in the world, but at least before I wasn’t as miserable.”

He frowned at this, worry written clearly across his face. “It’s really that bad? I mean I know Richmond Heights has a reputation but…I mean Amy you could have called me. Sooner, I mean.”

“Oh and you couldn’t have called me? Or are you just so happy over at Kirkwood that—“ she stopped herself when she looked over and saw him staring into his food. She kicked herself for being so petty.

“Quite honestly I didn’t know if you’d want me to call. I mean…” he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

“Jonah—“

He cut her off with, “No, Amy it’s fine, I just didn’t know where we stood and I wanted to give you space.”

She looked down, playing with what was left of her food. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, “I think Adam and I are getting divorced.”

“I still don’t know what to say. I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

“It’s for the best. I just wish I didn’t have to put Emma through this.”

“She’s a smart kid, and she knows you both love her. It’ll be tough but she’ll be ok.”

Amy nodded, looking back over at him, still in his uniform. “Were you at work when I called?”

“Yeah. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like the Kirkwood people anymore than you seem to like your new co-workers.”

She grinned at that, turning to him before saying,“Yeah, you know it does make me feel better knowing that your days are also filled with torment and suffering.”

They both broke into laughter, as pathetic as it was for them to be laughing about how much they hated work. It was just a relief to have her friend back. More than anything she was grateful that things weren’t weird between them, or any weirder than could be expected given the events the day of the tornado. He seemed to have moved past the issue of the kiss and any possible repercussions.

“Thanks for coming, by the way. And thanks for sticking around to listen to my complaints and life issues,” she said after their laughter had died down.

He smiled back at her, soft and filled with something that Amy almost mistook for sadness. “Anytime.”


End file.
